


Tim's New Shirt

by ConnieBailey



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: Tim's co-workers react to his new shirt.





	Tim's New Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light-hearted ficlet.

Tim walked into the office with an extra ounce of energy in his step.

Raylan glanced up from his computer and looked at his partner critically. “What are you wearing?” he said.

“Shirt and pants, just like you.”

“No, not just like me.” Raylan shaded his eyes. “That shirt!”

“What about it?”

“It’s makin’ me dizzy.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “It’s a striped shirt, Raylan, not some phantasmagoric, surreal design by Salvador Dali.”

“No idea what you just said.”

“My point is that the shirt isn’t exactly wild.” Tim paused. When he spoke again his accent was much broader. “And that nice saleslady said it brings out my eyes.”

Raylan gave him a sharp look. “Are you doing an impression of Art?”

“Took you long enough.”

Rachel walked by and glanced at Tim. She stopped. “My God, I’m blind,” she said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t jerk off so much,” Tim retorted.

“Ladies do not jerk off,” Rachel said primly.

“Oh. Then maybe you shouldn’t rub one out so often.”

“The man knows a euphemism for female masturbation,” Rachel said, eyes twinkling.

“He’s a keeper, all right,” Art said from behind Rachel. “Sometimes I look at Raylan and Tim and it baffles me why they’re together, and then somethin’ like this happens, and I stop wonderin’.”

“I believe Art is more comfortable talking about our relationship than we are,” Raylan said.

Tim snorted. “Of course, he is.”

“You might be surprised,” Art said. He cleared his throat. “Truth is, the idea of two men… bein’ intimate…. I grew up thinkin’ that was one of the worst things you could do.”

“I think we all did,” Raylan said.

“But you took to it like a duck to water,” Art said.

Rachel observed Raylan with interest for a moment. “I do believe our big, bad marshal is blushing,” she said.

“If you got to know.” Raylan squirmed a little. “I got no idea why I feel the way the I do. I never looked a man and thought about sexin’ him until I met Tim. There, now I said it, and you can all feel free to make fun of me.”

“No thanks,” Tim said.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to laugh at me,” Raylan said.

“I know better.” Tim winked at Rachel. “If he’s mad at me, I don’t get any.”

Rachel laughed.

“Just wait till you’re in a relationship again,” Raylan told her. “I will be merciless is my mockery.”

Rachel laughed harder.

“Okay, settle down now.” Art said. “Let’s remember we’re professionals.”

“It’s okay, chief,” Rachel said, wiping her eyes. “We’re bonding.”

Art sighed. “Just one more thing. This gay stuff just ain’t somethin’ I ever thought I’d have to deal with, and I’m grateful you don’t make it harder for me than it has to be.”

“I guess that means we can’t make out on the couch in your office,” Tim drawled.

“Yes, Tim, that is what that means.” Art shook his head. “What started all this anyway?”

“Tim’s shirt,” Rachel said.

Art looked Tim over. “Nice,” he said. “The blue stripes match your eyes.”

And then he was looking bewildered as his top marshals burst into laughter around him.


End file.
